In time
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: They were certain—they would wait for each other their whole lives.


_So I haven't been writing many stories or have been updating my multiple chapter ones in quite a while. I don't know, I guess you could say that my feels are too overwhelming that I'm totally at a loss?_ (;_;)

_Meh, but here's a simple one I've made earlier this afternoon. Sorry if it's a bit too uh, 'emotional' as a somewhat New Year fanfic. But what can I say; my hormones are raging and told me to write a sad story. (_ _ ,)/~_

_Ok this is getting too long, I'm going to stop now. \(*△*)/  
_

* * *

The moon was radiating brilliantly and everything was illuminated. But there was nothing to benefit from it and it served of little importance.

Everyone was comfortably tucked in their respective futons in their own homes and soundlessly, waited for the evening to pass.

It was a perfect opportunity to execute her plan.

She paced the empty streets with little to noise. In her hands contained nothing more but a purple parasol and a worn-out satchel. Her gear was in place, and so was the cheongsam she normally donned during long trips.

The terminal was quite far from where she currently was at the moment but that was fine. She had all the time that she needed. It would have been convenient to bring Sadaharu along to shorten her journey and to keep her company but it wasn't an option she was willing to take.

Afterall, Kagura already had everything planned.

Or so she thought.

"Sneaking around at this time of night and in such a suspicious get up—my, my, China just what would Danna say when he finds out about this." She heaved a deep, irritated breathe. The last thing she needed was to encounter that _bastard _of all people.

"I could arrest you, you know? It's past your curfew hours." The voice had come from behind in a considerable distance, but didn't dare to come any closer.

"I'm 18, you damn Sadist. And by the time you do tell about this to Gin-chan I'd already be gone."

"And your reason is?"

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business."

"It is my business." With that, her patience had already been severed and she began to turn her heel to show him what her fist had to say about the matter but he had halted her actions.

"Now don't look back. Wouldn't it be easier to leave this place without doing so?"

Surprisingly, she had listened.

"What difference does it make? The last time I've seen you was when you spat your undying hate for me in your almost death bed. What could make me feel any worse?" She would never forget how much resentment Okita had shown her even in his most critical moment, when all she wanted to do was to save his life more than anything.

"Would it kill you to find out that my condition had gotten worse?" And Kagura couldn't care less about anything anymore as she spun around, only to be grimly overwhelmed by the state of the man who was her former lover.

The hakama loosely hanging on his seemingly fragile frame did little to cover the hiking, burn like blotches of reds and purples adorning his torso. His deep, scarlet eyes reflected minimal light and the smile curving his lips were of none she had seen before.

Okita looked almost lifeless.

Her eyes dilated out of shock and her lips parted in the slightest. She knew. In fact, Kagura was well informed by the mayonnaise addict about the 1st Division Captain's acquired illness. It was that which belonged to the extraordinary—that of the extra-terrestrial. No one knew exactly when it had hit him, but considering his line of work, must have been on one of the Shinsengumi's encounters with the amanto.

But fortunately, it was identified just which troop of amanto brought the disease and it was made clear that the alien DNA was swimming in his veins and was slowly, killing him in the process. There is a cure though, but it can only be found outside of earth, specifically in the origin of the disease. But humans and even everyday amantos are physically incapable of enduring the kind of environment the planet had the offer.

So the task was left in Kagura's hands. For in actuality, there was a catch. Only the strongest races of amanto in the galaxy could withstand the circumstances. But the Yato would not be able to perform as well as they'd like.

The planet was dubbed as the 'Solar Haven' in the first place. Nonetheless, she had to try. Kagura knew she had to even if it was obvious it could kill her. Despite of everyone's disapproval, especially the sadist who went as far as to break of their relationship with afflictive words, she had made up her mind to leave.

And the hands of the clock seemed to have come to a stop as she dropped all her belongings and ran to him, all weeping and trembling.

He had received her without any complaint and weakly, wrapped his arms around her slight frame when she had embraced him.

"You idiot, what are you doing out of bed! Get your ass back in the tax robber's compound or you'll shrivel up and die sooner." Kagura managed to mutter in between sobs.

He chuckled in her ear. "You could've told me that sooner, China. If you want an obvious answer then of course, I knew of your little scheme and followed you out here. And don't worry; my purpose is to make your life horribly miserable. I wouldn't be dying anytime soon."

Gently, she pulled herself away from him in the slightest to cup his cheeks with her hands.

Fine red locked with crystal blue and both of them knew it was time to leave.

But they were too caught up in the moment to care, and they knew that separation was inevitable but not lasting.

So their lips touched and brushed; feeling the others breathing and synchronizing as they felt the life within the other. And softly despite being terrified, they indulged in the others warmth. They moved with indescribable passion and paid no attention to the roll of tears cascading down their eyes.

And when they pulled away, they were certain.

There was no need to rush.

They would wait for each other their whole lives.

His forehead lightly pressed against hers and she closed her eyes. "Don't die on me, China." Okita whispered.

"I won't. And isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Well now it applies to both of us. Just promise me you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

His hold on her unfastened and they began to straighten up. She walked back to gather her belongings and this time around, didn't spare him a glance.

"Well then I'll be going. Goodbye, Sadist." Her voice held no sorrow yet her eyes told a different story.

"Goodbye, China." And they both parted ways.

* * *

_By the way, this was partly inspired by the song 'Just a Kiss' from Lady Antebellum in case you're wondering why some of the lyrics could be found here. o(*^▽^*)o_


End file.
